Saw Cleaver
The Saw Cleaver is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Description Availability Normal variant *Hunter's Dream: **One of the three possible starting weapons. **Bought from the Bath Messengers after acquiring the Saw Hunter Badge. Uncanny variant *Chalice Dungeons: **Guaranteed location: glyph wq8kgsbp, Layer 1. *Sold by the Bath Messengers after finding it in Chalice Dungeons. Lost variant *Chalice Dungeons: **Guaranteed location: glyph nkuwf5gh, Layer 1. *Sold by the Bath Messengers after finding it in the Chalice Dungeons. Characteristics The Saw Cleaver is one of the starting weapons presented to the player upon arrival to the Hunter's Dream, though it may be purchased from the Messengers should the player acquire the Saw Hunter Badge. As one of the starting weapons; it, like the Hunter Axe, is a Strength-based weapon, though it has almost equal scaling of both Skill and Strength like its counterpart, the Saw Spear. However, the Saw Cleaver scales more with Strength. Additionally, while in its untransformed state the Saw Cleaver deals Serration damage, which deals an additional 20% damage against beast enemies. Similar to the Threaded Cane, the Saw Cleaver allows the wielder to utilize a sidearm in both untransformed and transformed states. While in its untransformed mode, the Saw Cleaver's moveset focuses primarily on rapid attacks that consume very little stamina per attack. However, it also has a short range. Alternatively, while in its transformed mode, the moveset begins to focus on slower, more powerful attacks, and the Saw Cleaver's range increases; however, in its transformed mode, the Saw Cleaver loses its Serration damage bonus. The transformation attacks of the Saw Cleaver are incredibly effective, and one can maintain a high damage-per-second rate by creating a combination of transformation moves. A weapon that the Saw Cleaver is frequently compared to is the Saw Spear. Out of the two, the Saw Cleaver possesses the greater Strength scaling, whereas the Saw Spear possesses superior Skill scaling. Additionally, the Saw Cleaver lacks the Serration damage bonus in its transformed mode, whereas the Saw Spear has a Serration damage bonus in both forms. Finally, the Saw Cleaver possesses neither Blunt nor Thrust attacks, whereas the Saw Spear has both Thrust and Blunt attacks. Another weapon compared to the Saw Cleaver frequently is the Beasthunter Saif; though the Beasthunter Saif possesses greater Skill scaling and general maneuverability, it lacks the Serration damage boost and Strength scaling of the Saw Cleaver, as well as less balanced scaling altogether. However, the Beasthunter Saif possesses a more varied moveset consisting of sweeps, Blunt attacks, and Thrust attacks, whereas the Saw Cleaver only has sweeps and basic attacks. Though it initially appears as though the Saw Cleaver scales well only with Strength, it can serve as a viable Arcane weapon, as it scales well in it; this can be achieved by gemming a Fire Blood Gem, Arcane Blood Gem, or Bolt Blood Gem that increases the damage of the weapon by a set percentage. Due to the Serrated damage of the Saw Cleaver, gemming a Fire Blood Gem into it can prove effective, as it will increase damage against Beasts, however a Fire Saw Spear does a better job at this, so the best for it is bolt. Upgrades Notes * It is one of the three starting weapons, the other two being the Hunter Axe, and the Threaded Cane. * This weapon deals Serrated damage in its untransformed mode. Serrated damage deals 20% more damage against 'true' Beasts. * Infusing the Saw Cleaver with Fire Blood Gems proves viable should the player seek to use it against Beasts, as the Serrated damage stacks with the Fire damage. * It can be a good idea to infuse this weapon with Fire Blood Gems as its Serrated damage will multiply it against beasts. * The Saw Spear is one of the Saw Cleaver's counterparts that scales more with Skill, but equally nonetheless. Alternatively, the distant relative that is the Beasthunter Saif scales heavily with Skill and possesses a much different moveset. * The moveset is shown here. Trivia *The Saw Cleaver and the Hunter Blunderbuss are the flagship weapons of Bloodborne, being wielded by the Hunter in several screenshots, promotional art, and on the game's box art. *The Saw Cleaver was the starting weapon for the Saw Hunter Class that was showcased in the Bloodborne Alpha. **Early footage of Bloodborne, courtesy of IGN, show the Saw Cleaver as doing 90 physical damage and having a durability of 340. *Both the Saw Cleaver and the Saw Spear appear to be based on the fusion of two Old Hunter weapons, the Beasthunter Saif and Beast Cutter. *It is Henryk's weapon of choice. It is a strange one, as Henryk also uses the Throwing Knives, known for their scaling in Skill rather than Strength. A more logical choice of weapon would be the Saw Spear. *The Saw Cleaver weapon icon lacks the saw teeth that appear on the in-game weapon. Videos Gallery Ss03 1402364353.jpg Image bloodborne-25340-2994 0016.jpg Ss14 1402364370.jpg Charged_attack.jpg Image bloodborne-25417.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-36cb.jpg Saw cleaver 2.png Saw cleaver.png Protagonist face.png Bloodborne Protagonist.png Behind-bloodborne-29.jpg Gecco-53~01~01.jpg de:Sägehackbeil pt-br:Saw Cleaver Category:Serrated Category:Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Quality Weapons Category:Workshop Weapons